Try it on
by xKittyPetrovax3
Summary: AU Oneshot. Cami/Aurora. Femslash! There's more than one way for these ladies to get into trouble at the mall. Cami and Aurora in the dressing room.


**This is an AU story where Aurora and Cami are human and friends who shoplift. Femslash. [Oneshot]**

Cami and Aurora were spending another afternoon at the New Orleans Mall, shopping a little, shoplifting a little more. Honestly, Aurora thought, Cami looked so gorgeous in their clothes, the stores would be doing themselves a favor letting her walk out with their merchandise. Meanwhile, Aurora was idly pocketing a few necklaces, a couple of handbags, some fancy lingerie. Stealing with Cami was absurdly easy, as who would look at Aurora when Cami was strutting through the aisles like a goddess with flawless highlights, a beautiful and benevolent deity who owned everything and everyone in the building.

Cami breezed through the racks, raising a speculative eyebrow as she assessed a sheer silver blouse with a plunging neckline, holding it up with a pair of skin tight leggings, and a lacy black bra.

"What do you think?" she asked Aurora.

Aurora licked her lips. "There's no way to be sure until you try it on. Dressing rooms, now."

It was the middle of a summer afternoon, so the dressing rooms were deserted. Aurora followed Cami into the beige cubicle and watched as the blonde peeled off her shirt.

"Here, let me get that for you," Aurora offered, as Cami reached around to unclasp her bra. Aurora took the opportunity to run her fingers, ever so lightly over the tan skin of Cami's back. Standing behind her, she had a perfect view of Cami's breasts in the mirror as the bra fell away. Her nipples were stiff, thanks to the ice cold mall air conditioning. Aurora felt a flash of heat between her own thighs.

Cami, oblivious, reached for the black lacy bra, which had a front clasp.

"Here," Aurora offered casually. "I can get that one for you, too."

Cami gave her a little smirk as Aurora worked the front clasp, her palms not so accidentally making contact with the hard little peaks of the blonde's nipples, which made Cami give a breathy little gasp. Aurora felt herself getting wet.

Cami pulled the sheer silver top on, and turned away from the mirror to face Aurora. "What do you think?"

"Gorgeous, duh," Aurora replied. "You look completely hot."

"Hot." Cami repeated. "But what if I was going for something else. Like, would you say this outfit looks - fuckable?"

Aurora felt as if her panties would soak through hearing that word dropping from Cami's lips. She let her eyes move up and down Cami's body before answering.

"I think the outfit is going to hinge on the lipstick, Han." She pulled a dark red color out of her bag, and applied it to her own lips.

"I thought that was for me," Cami protested.

"It is," Aurora answered, as she leaned in to press her lips against Cami's, using her body to pin Cami against the mirror. Cami was not protesting at all. She was, in fact, running a hand through Aurora's hair and slipping a little tongue into Aurora's eager mouth. Aurora felt their breasts pushing together, nipples rubbing up against the fabric of their clothes. She felt a throbbing between her legs, and broke the kiss to trail her lips down Cami's neck, while sliding a hand up the see through shirt to squeeze each of Cami's breasts in turn. Cami moaned at the contact, and thrust a knee between Aurora's legs, realizing just how wet Aurora was as she clamped down against Cami's thigh.

And then Aurora is tugging down Cami's leggings, frantic to touch her, to get her fingers inside Cami, and then they are there, sliding inside and Cami is so ready that she bucks against Aurora's hand, biting her shoulder to stifle her moans. And Aurora thought this would be all about Cami, about servicing the queen, but Cami surprises her with a hand moving suddenly under Aurora's skirt, pushing her underwear aside, thrusting her own fingers into Aurora in a rhythm that matches what Aurora is doing to her. Their breathing is fogging the mirror, and Cami's bare ass is squeaking a little against the glass, but they couldn't care less because this is a little rough and a little clumsy but it is also hotter than anything, hot as fuck, because they are fucking right here in the dressing room with just a flimsy little lock on the door and Aurora still has her boots on, and Cami has three fingers working inside of her and when Cami's thumb starts massaging Aurora's clit, Aurora knows she is not going to last much longer. Cami senses it, too, and redoubles her efforts, and Aurora is still fucking her, and she is getting Aurora off while Aurora gets her off and they are sweaty and panting and the tiny dressing room smells so much like sex and then Aurora's legs are shaking and her pussy is clenching around Cami's fingers and Aurora's hand that is not inside Cami digs nails into Cami's shoulder hard enough to draw blood, and the hand that is inside Cami is shaking and working furiously, swiping at Cami's clit again and again until Cami is driven over the edge moments later, coming so hard that her juices gush against Aurora's fingers as they withdraw.

The two girls slump against each other, waiting for their breathing to go back to normal. Aurora meets Cami's eyes and then slowly, sexily, licks her fingers one by one. Cami swallows, hard. She feels like every nerve in her body is tingling. Aurora smiles a catlike smile.

"It might be," Aurora offers, "a little too fuckable."

Cami shakes her head, noticing as she does that she has giant sex hair. "No way," she responds, with a cocky grin. "It's obviously just fuckable enough."


End file.
